In systems that have multiple communication lines disposed in close proximity, signaling on any one of the lines may excite shadow signals on the other lines, a phenomenon known as “crosstalk.” Crosstalk tends to reduce signaling margin on the lines (i.e., the tolerable timing and/or amplitude error in a transmitted signal on those lines) and thus generally becomes increasingly problematic as signaling rates increase and amplitudes shrink, ultimately limiting signaling bandwidth.
A number of approaches have been developed for addressing crosstalk; however, these approaches may or may not work or be desirable in every given situation. A need therefore still exists for approaches to addressing the crosstalk problem.
The present invention addresses this need and provides further, related advantages.